1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a control method for a display device.
2. Related Art
There is a system in which a single common controller controls a plurality of display devices when all the plurality of display devices are used (see JP-A-8-223591 and JP-A-2011-254238). JP-A-8-223591 discloses a method in which, in the case of processing a plurality of screens as one screen, an ID of each display unit is set and a single controller performs screen adjustment by transmitting a command with the ID to each display. JP-A-2011-254238 discloses a method in which, in the case of controlling a plurality of display units from a single controller, an ID is displayed and connection is established using the ID, thus controlling one display unit.
In the configuration of JP-A-8-223591, each display device does not display the provided ID. Meanwhile, in the configuration of JP-A-2011-254238, each display device displays the ID. Therefore, according to the configuration of JP-A-2011-254238, a user can easily learn the ID of the target display device. However, in the configuration of JP-A-2011-254238, when controlling one display device, the display device and the controller must be connected together in advance. Therefore, for example, in the case of causing a display device to execute the following command, the user may find the operation troublesome. For example, causing a display device to execute a simple command such as power-off is a case in point. If such a command is directed only to a single display device, the user can cause the command to be executed, normally by one operation. However, in the configuration where a command execution target is designated in advance, the user is to cause a single command to be executed by taking three steps: (1) causing each display device to display the ID, (2) designating the ID of the target display device, and (3) transmit the command thereto. In this case, the user may find the operation procedures troublesome, particularly when causing a simple command to be executed. That is, there is a problem that the operation procedures (the number of operation procedures) are many, despite the simple control operation.